Yamato's Angels
by MiyakoIchijouji
Summary: Well... There's Yolei, Kari, and Yamato... *counts fingers* Joanna too, she's a new character... A bit with guns... It's funny.


YAMATO'S ANGELS  
  
BY Miyako_Ichijouji  
  
I know in my other stories you have seen the characters, "Katya Rara" "Paola Lizares" and "Joanna Tence". This is a story by my friends and me.  
  
===========================================================  
  
1 INTRODUCTION  
  
Joanna Tence: specializes in "hacking" computers. (  
  
Yolei Ichijouji aka Katya Rara: very good in mechanics, her day-light job is an engineer, but when it's nighttime, better watch out. (  
  
2 Kari Kamiya aka Paola Lizares: a master of disguise, and is a very special scout. (  
  
Chapter 1  
  
YOLEI'S POV  
  
Hi, the name's Yolei and I'm 13 years old. I'm a new employee of this guy who hired me to be one of his "angels"-Ken Ichijouji calls me "His angel", well, forget about him for a while, I'm his wife anyway-whatever that means. I just came from martial arts class. "Joanna!" I called. "Please make me a pizza!" Sometimes I keep charge of the house. Joanna is a good cook. I have long lavender hair and it turns pink when the sun shines on it. And I wear glasses. Suddenly the phone rang. Kari Kamiya picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?" Kari asked. Joanna and I stepped a bit closer to the phone so we could hear who it was.  
  
JOANNA'S POV  
  
I'm Joanna and I'm 15 years old. I rudely grabbed the phone from Kari, which wasn't a very good idea. "Hello, who is this?" I asked.  
  
"THIS IS MIMI TACHIKAWA AND I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"  
  
"Okay, calm down, what's wrong?"  
  
"IT WAS THIS GIRL, SHE STOLE MY ANGEL DIAMOND STATUE! HEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!"  
  
"Please describe her-I mean it."  
  
"Short, wears a tutu with stars."  
  
"Um, angels," I said out loud. "We have some work to do."  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
As Joanna put down the phone, it rang again! So I answered it. "Angels, this is Yamato. It looks like after researching through my book of villains, the villain you're looking for is Raissa Teano." Joanna and Yolei were waiting for me outside. They whipped their sunglasses on at the same time. "Ok."  
  
YOLEI'S POV  
  
Kari already boarded our Ferrari. I tossed her a handgun. "You might be needing this." I said. "Joanna, let's move!" "Right on!" she answered. We stopped in front of the mansion of Mimi. It had a huge oak gate trimmed with brass and it was widely opened with bullet holes and smoke. "We're here." Joanna said. I ran towards the garden and saw Mimi laying on the ground unconscious.  
  
JOANNA'S POV  
  
"Oh my gullingness, Mimi, wake up!" Yolei exclaimed. In an instant, "Yolei, watch out!" I didn't need to warn her, she hit Raissa's head with a huge silver wrench. I know Martial Arts students can sense danger. Raissa leaped up and kicked Yolei. I spun and shot Raissa three times. Unfortunately, she dodged all three! I hesitated. "Kari, get the bazooka!" I kept shooting.  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
I RAN TOWARDS THE Ferrari and grabbed the bazooka and tossed it to Joanna. She caught it and shot Raissa. BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
"So you wanna play rough, huh? Ballet twirl!" Stars popped out of Raissa's belt. I saw Joanna fly 4 meters back! The last thing I saw was Yolei gaining consciousness.  
  
YOLEI'S POV  
  
I took out my guns. I'm not much of a James Bond or a Lara Croft, but I shot in every direction. I threw both guns at Raissa, and they both hit her head. Raissa charged angrily at me. I grabbed her foot and threw her into Mimi's crazy mom's piranha pond. Raissa came out bedraggled and sopping wet. "NEVER- DESTROY- MY- FAVORITE- TUTU!!!!!!"  
  
She went crazy and hit everything. I screamed, got up, and ran.  
  
JOANNA'S POV  
  
I got out my bazooka. Raissa looked at 12 year old Kari and transformed into Kari! Kari-er, Kari number 1, ran to the Ferrari and tried to ram Raissa with the car. I knew the Kari in the car was the real Kari because she didn't know how to drive!  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE, AND I PRESSED THE FAST SPEED BUTTON AND I HIT THE OTHER KARI! YEHEY!!  
  
YOLEI'S POV (  
  
I was laughing. The fake Kari turned back into Raissa. A glittering fell out of Raissa's pocket. The statue! Joanna got the statue and handed it to Mimi. She thanked us.  
  
And it all ended. Raissa was put in jail. We got a reward for 4 BILLION DOLLARS! We didn't want to accept it, but Yamato forced us. Ken kissed me as Yamato gave us promotion badges. The pone rang again. "I'll get it!!!"  
  
  
  
How was the story? Thanks to Joanna Tence, Paola Lizares, and Patty Magno.  
  
Part 2 is coming! 


End file.
